In The End
by Something Really Weird
Summary: Bakura died and Ryou can't live with that but then something unexpected happed. I had to recreate this because I had a little problem with it.


**It's been a while since I have uploaded, so I decided that now would be a good time. Again I'm sorry if there is a mistake in spelling and I hope you wuold tell me so I could improve my English skills. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters.**

**In The End**

'Why did you left me here? Oh, now I know. You hate me, you have always hated everyone. So it didn't matter to you even if you would die. You just wanted revenge on that stupid Pharaoh. You never cared about anything else. But I don't understand myself. Why did I fall for you? I always knew you were nothing else but trouble. Still I fell in love with you. Did you know Bakura, I have loved you for the first moment I saw you. Even though, you always tortured me. Well I didn't mind it… Actually I liked it. Before that, I didn't even know I was masochist. Even now it's embarrassing to admin it to myself. But I can't bear the fact that I cannot tell you what I'm feeling. It's so frustrating… 'My thoughts were cut by a voice.

"Oi!" When I turned around I saw very familiar face.

"What are you spacing off?" he asked.

"Ba-Ba-Bakura! W-w-what are you doing here? You died! So how can you be here?" Was the first thing I got out of my mouth.

"That stupid Pharaoh and the tomb robber forced me to come," Bakura answered. "How, you ask. Ra sent me here."

"W-why?" Now I was confused. Atem and Marik forced him to come? Why would they do that? Well I can worry that later.

"Well, why they forced you to come here anyway?"

"Umm… Well…" He couldn't get a whole sentence out. That's weird. Before he always had an answer for everything and now he forgot how to speak…

"Well?"

"…" Why can't he answer? Wait, if I remember right this isn't the first time he acts this way. This happened once before. If I remember right he was like this when I asked what else he liked than annoying the Pharaoh and trying to rule the world.

"Umm, Bakura?"

"What?"

"Could you answer my question?"

"No."

Why not?"

"Because I say so. Now stop being so stubborn," Bakura said and I could hear a little bit of anger in his voice.

"But Bakura," I whined.

"Just shut up and bring me something to eat."

"Okay," I said and opened the door. I walked down the stairs and turned to the kitchen. There I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer. Now back to Bakura.

When I opened the door to my room I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Umm, Bakura? Where are you?" I asked.

"…." When I didn't hear a reply I got a little worried but then…

"Oh, you got back already."

"Where were you?"

"Looking around."

"And why were you looking around? Wait, I don't wanna know. Here's your beer."

"Thanks." Wow, this is the first time I hear him say 'thanks'. I think he has changed a little bit. He still looks the same but I think he's more handsome now… Maybe that's because I haven't seen him for a while.

"Oi! What are you spacing off again?"

"I was just thinking how handsome you are," I said and from the moment I ended the sentence I realized what I just said. My cheeks started to redden and I lowered my head so he couldn't see it.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"I-i-it's what you think it is." I said very quiet and for a moment I thought he didn't hear me but then he started to speak.

"Well, if it's not what I think it is then what it is? Could you tell me Ryou?" My name rolled over his mouth for the first time and it sounded so sexy.

"Ummm…."

"Oh, care to tell me little Ryou?" Again, my name sounded so sexy. Gah! I don't know what I should do. Maybe I should tell him the truth. No! I can't do that, it would just be very humiliating. Oh dear god, now he's coming closer… Think something! Anything will be fine! When he's very close, he starts to laugh.

"Hahahahahahaha! You should have seen your face! It was so hilarious! I was just kidding."

"Sometimes you're just a jerk!" I screamed at him and started running away from him. When I got out of my house I heard Bakuras voice.

"Ryou! Oi! Ryou! Come back here!" I pretended that I didn't hear him and continued running.

I don't know how long I runned but when I stopped I didn't know where I was. Because of that I didn't have other choice but to keep on walking forward. A while later a couple of boys started hitting me like I was some kind of girl.

"You pretty missy over there! Would you like to have some fun with big brothers?" asked one of two guys.

"I'm a boy."

"Well I don't care if you're a boy. It just will be more fun that way," he said and grabbed my wrists. Then he pushed me against one of the wall surrounding us. Just when he was leaning to kiss me someone pulled him off. Then I saw Bakura beating the hell out of that guy, who were just a second ago going to rape me. After a while he stopped beating the guy. Without saying anything he grabbed my right hand and started pulling me.

Even after few blogs he didn't let go of my hand and just pulled me.

"Umm Bakura, could you let go off my hand? It's starting to hurt."

"Why the fuck did you run out off like that at this hour? Do you know what those guys could have done to you?" He started to shout as he let go of my hand and turned around. He looked very angry and… worried? He was worried about me? And I though he didn't care.

"I-I'm sorry… It's…It's just that I…I…"

"Just split it out already."

"It's just that I LOVE YOU and it felt like you just toyed with my feelings so I got angry and yelled at you and then I just wanted to go as far away from you as I could!" I yelled a second time today. "Are you happy now? Just laugh and tell me how stupid I am to fall in love with you."

"Actually I'm happy that you told me," he said and smiled. Bakura, the King of Thief smiled a real smile not the 'I'm-gonna-rule-the-world-and-you-can't-stop-me-this-time' smile. "'Cause I love you too… And the condition for me to stay here in this form is that you had to tell me you love me and I can't ask you about your feelings or tell mine."

"R-really? That's not a joke, right? You really love me?" I asked 'cause I couldn't believe my ears. Bakura, the King of Thief and the enemy of my friends loves me. I thought something like this only happens in dreams and movies.

"Yes, it's true. Why would I lie to you about my feelings?"

"Well, you never told me the truth and lied to me all the time, you abused me, toyed my feelings and there is many other reasons for you to lie to me."

"…..That's true but that was before and that was the only way I could deny my feelings for you. When I was with those two and they spoke how they would like to be with Malik and Yugi again, I realized that I longed to be with you. In some point they saw that and then forced me to come here to know your feelings for me. If you hated me I would have gone back there, but if you love me I would stay here with you. If you want…" was the answer.

"Of course I want you to be with me! It would be awesome!" I said and for that moment I forgot my shyness and just kissed him. For a second he just stood there but then he kissed back and bit my lip. I gasped and he just forced his tongue to my mouth. I let him to do what he wanted 'cause I knew that in the end I couldn't win over him no matter what.

**THE END**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review and tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
